1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a molding machine for machining workpieces of wood, plastic material, and the like, comprising at least one transport path for the workpieces and comprising tools which are fixedly connected to spindles that are adjustable and drivingly connected to adjusting elements, preferably, adjusting spindles. The invention also relates to a method for adjusting at least one spindle of the molding machine relative to a reference point of the machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
By means of molding machines workpieces passing through the machine are machined on several sides by tools seated on the spindles. The spindles must be adjusted to the dimensions of the workpiece as well as to the profile to be produced on this workpiece. It is known to store or save the data in regard to the profile as well as the measured tool data in a computer memory. Based on these stored profile data and tool data, the adjusting values for the spindles required for producing the desired profile are computed by means of a computer program.
It is an object of the present invention to configure a molding machine of the aforementioned kind and a method of the aforementioned kind such that the adjusting device for adjusting the spindle is simple and inexpensive.
In accordance with the present invention, this is achieved in regard to the molding machine in that the adjusting elements are coupled with indicating devices which indicate the position of the spindles relative to a reference point of the machine, wherein the indicating devices are connected to at least one data storage device (e.g., computer memory) in which the position data of the spindles can be saved and from which they can be retrieved.
In accordance with the present invention the object is solved in regard to the method in that the spindles are adjusted in a desired position relative to a reference point of the machine and in that the actual value corresponding to this position is saved in the data storage device (e.g., computer memory) from which the saved actual value can be retrieved as a nominal value for a new adjustment of the spindle into the same position.
In the molding machine according to the invention, the spindle is adjusted relative to the reference point of the machine into a predetermined position. The corresponding position value is indicated by the indicator device. The position value of the spindle is saved as an actual value in the computer memory. If it is desired to position the spindle again in this position, the saved actual value is retrieved from the data storage device and then again indicated on the indicator device. The operator of the molding machine according to the invention must then only adjust the spindle according to the method of the present invention such that the actual value displayed on the indicator device coincides with the retrieved nominal value which is also displayed on the indicator device. In this connection, a computer program for determining the adjusting data is not required. Accordingly, the molding machine according to the invention can be manufactured cost-efficiently. The indicator device can also be configured such that, when retrieving the nominal value from the data storage device, the differential value to the current actual position of the spindle is indicated. In this case, the operator of the molding machine according to the invention must adjust the spindle such that the indicated differential value becomes zero.